


It's Time for Your Weekly Sex Practice

by chonksuke



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dimitri's Sensitive Nipples TM, Hand Jobs, Just bros being bros, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Making Out, Maybe a little homo, No Homo, Sex Lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonksuke/pseuds/chonksuke
Summary: "Ah, Little Dima, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Sylvain said, kicking off his own boxers and grinning. "Mind if I shake his hand, Big Dima?""I-I, sure," Dimitri stuttered, surprised, and at a loss for words. Felix saw Sylvain's smirk as he roused himself and scooted next to Dimitri, resting one hand on his shoulder and running the other up his thigh."You see, it's not every day that I see a dick as massive as yours," Sylvain trailed a finger up Dimitri's thigh and wrapped his hands around the base of Dimitri's cock. "It would be rude of me not to give him a thorough handshake."---In which Sylvain, who has already established weekly Kissing Practice, ropes Dimitri and Felix into Sex Practice. Unfortunately (or fortunately?) for Sylvain, it doesn't exactly go to plan.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	It's Time for Your Weekly Sex Practice

Most Friday afternoons after their soccer practice, Dimitri, Felix, and Sylvain could be found gathered in the lavish basement of Dimitri's enormous house for their weekly kissing practice. Sylvain had insisted that they had to meet at least once a week, or else they'd never be able to get girls, and neither of the other two had the experience to question him. 

Privately, Felix was starting to wonder whether kissing practice would really provide the benefits Sylvain had advertised. Since they had started almost a year ago, neither he nor Dimitri had gotten a girlfriend, and Sylvain had actually been seeing fewer girls. However, this was far from something Felix would voice aloud. Deep down, he enjoyed kissing practice and the intimacy that came with it, for reasons he of course refused to explore.

Presently, Sylvain was beaming suspiciously in front of his two friends. Felix had no doubt that he had something up his sleeve, but decided not to press the issue lest it spook Dimitri out of his current position pressed up against Felix's side. Felix leaned onto Dimitri's shoulder for good measure, and in return, he felt his friend wrap an arm around him. Felix wouldn't admit it, but he was extremely touch-starved, and he could count on Dimitri to know exactly what he needed. 

"Today, my dudes, I am introducing a new type of practice," Sylvain announced happily. "It has come to my attention that you two are woefully lacking in more than just the romance department. And Dimitri, believe me, you could be putting that monstrous Little Dima of yours to better use."

Dimitri squirmed next to Felix and blushed dark red. Felix was somewhat surprised that Dimitri had understood Sylvain's innuendo.

"So, what I’m saying, fellas, is that you need more than just kissing practice. You need sex practice!" he finished triumphantly.

"S-sex practice," Dimitri repeated quietly, turning to look at Felix for guidance.

Felix felt his own cheeks heating up and hoped that Dimitri was not astute enough to notice. He weighed his options: tell Sylvain to stop being stupid and miss out on finally losing his virginity, or go along with the absurd idea and get a taste of.... _ugh_ , Felix thought, refusing to take that line of thought any further. He was not thinking about Little Dima, no, he definitely wasn't.

"I agree with Sylvain," Felix was saying before he knew it. Dimitri's eyes widened and he flushed more as if he were expecting a different answer.

"Well, I suppose it would be useful..." he trailed off, looking away.

Sylvain grinned and snapped his fingers. "Ok boys, let's get right to it, then. Start out with some kissing practice to warm up."

Now this, Felix could do. Kissing Dimitri was something he had become very familiar with over the last few months. He immediately climbed into Dimitri's lap, this being his favorite position. Dimitri's broad hands slid to Felix's slimmer hips, as usual. They leaned in and their lips met in the middle, Dimitri groaning slightly at the contact and Felix trying to suppress his own noise. Dimitri's palms slid down to rest on Felix's ass, and Sylvain made a noise of approval.

"Yes, Dimitri, that's a good move if you're looking to move a makeout session into full-on sex. I like it," Sylvain said approvingly.

Felix's cheeks burned hotter, but tried to focus back into their kiss. He would never admit it, but he loved when Dimitri felt up his toned ass. All that training he did wasn't for nothing! Felix felt himself jolted back into the moment as Dimitri's mouth moved to kiss his jaw and neck. At this Felix let out an outright groan. More than once, he'd had to stop their kissing sessions after Dimitri spent too much time sucking hickies onto his neck and palming his ass, causing Felix to end up with a boner that he had to take to the bathroom.

Sylvain coached them from his new spot next to them on the couch.

"Dima, start kissing under the neckline of his shirt, and then remove it when it gets too much in the way."

Dimitri followed Sylvain's advice and mouthed under the collar of Felix's soccer uniform.

"Love you in this uniform, Fe..." Dimitri whispered so quietly it was almost as if he hadn't meant to voice this aloud. Felix stored this information in the back of his mind for the future. Soon, Dimitri grew frustrated and ripped Felix's shirt off, literally. Felix and Dimitri both stared down at Felix's now shredded soccer jersey in Dimitri's huge hands.

"Oh god Fe, I’m so sorry," Dimitri began sheepishly, but Felix wasn't having it.

"Shut up, that was really hot. Er, I mean, I’m sure a girl would find it hot," Felix stated, grabbing his ruined jersey and tossing it on the floor. He leaned in to kiss Dimitri again and shivered when he felt Dimitri's hands on his bare back.

"Are you cold? Here," Dimitri began, taking off his own jersey in one practiced motion and offering it to Felix. Sylvain facepalmed beside them while Felix looked at Dimitri's ripped chest.

"This is too big for me, Dima, your shoulders are so broad," Felix babbled, staring at the pecs on display in front of him. Felix draped the jersey over his own shoulders and scooted closer to Dimitri's body until they were flush against each other, shivering again at the skin-to-skin contact.

"Fe, you _are_ cold...I’ll warm you up," Dimitri murmured, sliding his warm hands up and down Felix's back and resuming kissing him, this time at the junction between his neck and shoulders and steadily moving down. Sylvain made an approving noise next to them.

"Felix, this is the point where you'll want to turn it into something more than a makeout session. Try grinding your hips down," Sylvain explained. Felix jumped slightly at Sylvain's implication, but ground his hips down dutifully against Dimitri's crotch.

"Uuuggghh," the two groaned in unison, Dimitri's hands clutching Felix tighter and Felix collapsing limp against Dimitri's chest.

"That was so good, do it again. Please," Dimitri begged. Felix didn't need to be told twice. Lifting his head from its spot on Dimitri's shoulder, he ground his hips against Dimitri's, harder this time, and watched with awe as Dimitri threw his head back with a moan. Felix planted his hands on Dimitri's broad chest for balance and started grinding down again. He quickly established a rhythm that had Dimitri groaning with each thrust. Sylvain looked on approvingly, deciding it was time for the next stage.

"Alright boys, we don't want you coming in your pants. Take off your shorts and boxers," he instructed. Dimitri blinked and regained enough composure to ask an inane question.

"I wear briefs, does that make a difference?" he wanted to know.

"Only in sexiness. For your monster cock, briefs are a great way to impress the ladies with the size of your meat right off the bat," Sylvain explained patiently. Dimitri smiled back and thanked him for the explanation. Felix had long since stripped, so he had to help Dimitri, who was still fumbling.

"Dima, they're just soccer shorts, how hard can it be." Felix wrenched Dimitri's hand away from where he was struggling to loosen the string holding his waistband and shoved down the shorts and briefs in one fell swoop. Dimitri's hard dick popped up into Felix's field of view, and they all stared at it for a moment.

"Ah, Little Dima, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Sylvain said, kicking off his own boxers and grinning. "Mind if I shake his hand, Big Dima?"

"I-I, sure," Dimitri stuttered, surprised, and at a loss for words. Felix saw Sylvain's smirk as he roused himself and scooted next to Dimitri, resting one hand on his shoulder and running the other up his thigh.

"You see, it's not every day that I see a dick as massive as yours," Sylvain trailed a finger up Dimitri's thigh and wrapped his hands around the base of Dimitri's cock. "It would be rude of me not to give him a thorough handshake," he continued gleefully, moving his hand up to the head and smearing the precum on his hand. Sylvain began to pump Dimitri's dick, and Dimitri groaned, while Felix seemed to be the only one left wondering about Sylvain's first statement. _Just how many dicks does he see every day?_ Felix decided that this was going to be another issue to avoid thinking about and returned to staring at Dimitri's cock. _Wait, has it_ _gotten even bigger?_

"Felix, don't you want to pay respects to Little Dima, too?" Felix was jolted out of his thoughts by Sylvain's voice. He had finally pulled his hand off Dimitri's dick and was sitting back next to Dimitri, whose eyes were closed with his head thrown back, Sylvain's hand still around his shoulders. Felix felt himself blushing even more at Sylvain's choice of words, but he stepped forward, more out of curiosity than anything else, he told himself, until he was able to straddle Dimitri's thighs. Seating himself, he reached down between them and gripped Little Dima firmly.

"Mmffh," he heard Dimitri try to muffle his groan as Felix took over for Sylvain.

"Try twisting your hand, Felix," Sylvain suggested, and the ensuing twist from Felix made Dimitri cry out.

"F-Fe...I..." Dimitri was struggling to string words together. He screwed his eyes shut. "I think...I’m going to-"

"Come?" Sylvain supplied helpfully.

"-ejaculate," Dimitri finished at the same time. Sylvain laughed and nuzzled his head into Dimitri's shoulder.

"Dima, you're just so irresistibly cute, mmm...." Sylvain said, running a hand up and down Dimitri's chest as he began to stroke his own cock. Felix picked up his pace. There was something overwhelmingly alluring to him about being the one to make Dimitri come, and Felix intended to pursue his goal to the end. Dimitri was moaning louder now, and the sounds were going straight to Felix's dick, so he ground against Dimitri's crotch for some release. Unfortunately, Sylvain chose that exact moment to pinch Dimitri's sensitive nipple. Dimitri yelped and came immediately, coating Felix's hands and both of their stomachs. Sylvain raised his eyebrows at what had just unfolded, but declined to comment.

"Fuck," Dimitri was babbling, his head thrown back against the couch, and his hands coming up to stroke Felix's thighs. "Fuck, Sylvain....you know...I’m sensitive there," he managed to get out in between heaves. It was true; Dimitri's nipples sometimes chafed against his soccer uniform or his workout clothes if he jogged for too long. Dimitri (and occasionally, Felix) often had to tape band-aids over his raw nipples after a workout so they didn't bleed.

Dimitri gingerly raised a hand to his nipple and winced when his fingers touched it. Beside them, Sylvain still looked amused as he offered to assuage the situation.

“Dima, I’m sorry, baby, let me kiss it better,” Sylvain said sweetly, caressing Dimitri’s abdomen. Felix started at this and tried to interject, saying that it was undoubtedly a bad idea, but Sylvain beat him to the punch. Felix watched in slow motion as Sylvain’s mouth closed around Dimitri’s overstimulated nipple and Dimitri’s knee reflexively shot up to knee Sylvain in the jaw.

The next few minutes were chaos. Sylvain immediately started howling as he collapsed on the other side of the couch in fetal position, holding his face. Dimitri was sobbing, profusely apologizing to deaf ears, while Felix tried to comfort him and ignore his own persistent erection. A knock sounded on the basement door, shutting Felix and Dimitri up, while Sylvain lay oblivious to everything except his own pain. The two of them looked at each other in a panic, Felix flinging a blanket over Sylvain before scrambling for his own clothes. Dimitri was, unfortunately, frozen on the spot.

“Everything alright in there?” they heard Dimitri’s stepsister Edelgard ask through the door. Felix breathed a sigh of relief that at least it was not one of their parents.

“We’re fine,” Felix answered convincingly, at the same time that Dimitri sobbed, “I think I broke Sylvain’s jaw.”

To Felix’s horror, the door began to open. Alarming visions of Edelgard walking in on her stepbrother naked, with his two half-naked friends, flashed through Felix’s head, causing him to make a split-second decision. Before he knew it, he was flinging Sylvain’s dirty soccer shorts straight at Edelgard’s emerging form. Dimitri, having finally gathered some of his wits about him, no doubt because he, too, had suddenly realized the sobering reality of their situation, tried to do damage control.

“Ah, El, I apologize, but Sylvain is not comfortable being seen in this compromised state…perhaps it would be best for you to wait outside until he has recovered some of his composure…” Dimitri said hesitantly. Edelgard hmphed and stepped back outside, closing the door behind her. Knowing they had at most a few minutes, Felix tried to rouse Sylvain, while Dimitri hurriedly got dressed.

“Fuck,” was all Sylvain moaned when Felix forcibly turned him over on the couch. His jaw was red and already swollen where Dimitri’s knee had connected.

“Syl, come on, you gotta get dressed right now,” Felix said as he tried to force Sylvain’s boxers on past his ankles. Dimitri scampered over to the door and retrieved Sylvain’s shorts where they had fallen. Working together, the two managed to get Sylvain’s bottom half clothed, but getting his shirt on presented a bigger challenge.

“Fuck it,” Felix decided. After all, it was socially acceptable for men to go shirtless; they’d just have to come up with an explanation for Edelgard. Dimitri hurried to the door to allow his sister in.

“What the HELL,” were the first words Edelgard said as she took in the situation in front of her. Belatedly, Felix and Dimitri realized that Sylvain still sported an erection, quite visible through the shorts they had forced on him a minute ago. _How the fuck did we not realize_ , Felix lamented, attributing it to their blind panic. Sylvain groaned upon realizing Edelgard was in the room and rolled over to hide his little problem.

“What can I say,” Sylvain managed through gritted teeth, “I liked it.” At this, Edelgard turned around and began to leave, but Dimitri caught her arm.

“Please, El, I don’t know what to do. He may need medical attention.” Edelgard closed her eyes and breathed in, as if she were counting to ten in her head. Of their little group, Sylvain was the only licensed driver, so Edelgard, with her brand-new license, was their only hope of getting Sylvain to Urgent Care in the near future.

“Fine,” Edelgard finally said, turning around to grab her keys from upstairs. “But not if he’s…uh…” she gestured vaguely at Sylvain’s _problem_ and walked out, closing the door behind her.

“Hnhgghh,” Sylvain supplied helpfully. “I guess…you have no choice but to get me off.” Felix made a frustrated noise and tucked Sylvain’s dick into the waistband of his boxers, ignoring Sylvain's stupid kicked puppy expression. Dimitri had always been a master of that one, and as a consequence, Felix was practically immune to anyone else's attempts.

Dimitri helped Sylvain off the couch and the three followed Edelgard out of the basement, all in various states of discomposure. Felix sighed, looking at the faint blush still dusting Dimitri’s handsome cheekbones and watching the muscles of Sylvain’s back ripple as he hobbled along with one arm slung around Dimitri’s broad shoulders.

All things considered, Felix thought, their first sex practice gone pretty well. 

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me about fe3h on twitter >:3333 [@chonksuke](https://twitter.com/chonksuke)


End file.
